


nova x jeff otp 100k slow burn coffee shop au gone wrong

by marufuji



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marufuji/pseuds/marufuji
Summary: dont take this seriously or i will cry for the rest of my life. thanks





	nova x jeff otp 100k slow burn coffee shop au gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakedoll/gifts).



The clinking of glass and quiet chattering was all that Nova could hear while minding their business behind the counter. A chime alerted them to stand straight as the next customer walked in, ready to take their order. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" The coffee shop was previously closed down due to their rage a few months ago but they recently decided to open the chain back up again as they had missed the smell of fresh coffee beans and pastries.

"Black coffee. Large." Looks like he wasnt a frequent visitor as he refused to use the right terms. Was it that hard to expect people to say venti? Nova sighed and nodded at the man, and then asked for his name. His appearance was scruffy and he had his white hood up, covering whatever he looked like underneath. He said he was called Jeff, and they had to admit that name suited him.

As they got to work on his simple coffee, he never left the counter and held up a long line. He just wanted to watch them. They were.. fascinating. Nothing like he’d ever seen before. 

Nova turned and handed him his coffee seeing as he was still right in front of them and smiled. “Have a nice day, Jeff!”

Oh, he would. And he’d have many more to come too after this encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> give me 69 kudos


End file.
